1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related relates to a process and an apparatus for melting down of scrap in a shaft furnace which is operated with direct current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cathodes of direct current arc furnaces are customarily supported by a support arm which is fastened on a vertically movable support column. The disadvantage of this manner of constructing electrode supporting devices for arc furnaces such as known, for instance, from DE 37 01 678, is the large free length of electrode present with only a small height of the shaft of the furnace vessel. The greater the structural height of the furnace vessel, the greater also the danger of the scrap falling against the free part of the electrode resulting in the breaking of the electrode as well as short circuits. This has the negative consequence of an interruption in the transmission of power.